Meme Force Pretty Cure!
Meme Force Pretty Cure! is the first season to the Meme Force series. The series’ main motif is unoriginal ideas and modified episodes from Precure past, usually modified fit in with this series. Story Characters Pretty Cures *'Misumi Nagisa' - The hyperactive and S-tier leader of the team. She is a member of the school's lacrosse team and is quite popular. Although she is decent at school and is literally immature, she has her own sense of unfair justice and never lets ANYTHING get in her way. Her alter ego is Cure Black 'with her special abilities lying in Melee Fox’s moveset. *'Hoshizora Miyuki - A very happy-go-lucky girl that loves to make others laugh. Miyuki is the leader of her Precure team, Smile Precure. She transforms into Cure Happy and has a really good air game and is A-tier. *'Usami Ichika' - Often described as a F-tier, Ichika really changed in this series. As she used to be extremely light and easy to K.O, she managed get buffed in this series. Her alter ego is Cure Whip, the Jigglypuff of PreCure. *'Sanpei Mao' - The ONLY original cure of the series. Her alter ego is Glimmering Light, and can use her powers to light the way. She is like Shiny Luminous where she DOESN’T actually fight, well at least until episode 3. *'Madoka Akira' - An abomination of a fanmade cure created by Luna to be the alternative Cure Ace. *'Literally every Pretty Cure in existence (including Aguri) '- They all play their own parts in some episodes. They have seperate arcs that intertwine with each other once we get to episode 34. Allies * 'Mepple, Mipple, Pollun, and Lulun '- The Max Heart mascots. Mepple is a stubborn, yet caring mascot to Nagisa. Mipple is less stubborn than Mepple, but loves him very much. Pollun was a annoying little sausage before Kujou Hikari showed him the error of his ways. Lulun is JUST like Pollun. * 'Every Precure mascot in existence '- Self-explainable. Villains * 'Galeem '- The evil god of light that strongly dislikes cures, and the main villain. He is capable of blasting light beams, and notable for being one of the villains in SSBU’s World of Light mode. * 'Dharkon '- The evil god of dark that also strongly dislikes cures. He is also from SSBU’s World of Light mode. Just like Galeem, he is the main villain. Galeem and Dharkon are both brothers, and squabble over every little thing, especially who gets to destroy the Precure. Supporting Characters * 'Grungebop Sparepants (A.K.A. SpongeBob SquarePants) '- Grungebop Sparepants, or known by his real name Spongebob Squarepants, lives in this Precure universe. Items * 'Me-Me Pact '- A pact that allows Sanpei Mao to transform into Glimmering Light. * 'Heartful Communes '- Pacts that allow Nagisa and Honoka to transform into Cures Black and White, respectively. * 'Glitter Pact '- Also known as the Smile Pact, the Glitter Pact allows the Smile team to transform. Aside from those aforementioned items, there are a lot more. Trivia *This season features a lot of Cures, making this the season with the most Cures. *This is the first season: **To feature a non-Pretty Cure character. **To have a lead Cure be a magical girl and not a Cure. **To have EVERY cure on-screen. *This season is a lot more reliant on humor and is alot less story-centred. Gallery